


Adrenaline

by KaiTries



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cigarettes, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Murder, No emotions, pregame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22782814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiTries/pseuds/KaiTries
Summary: Life was dull and Maki Harukawa had no interest in it anymore. She gambled her life not caring about it. It would definitely be a shame if she did die but living on the edge was something she needed to keep going. To feel the adrenaline made her feel a little more alive than she already did.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 28





	Adrenaline

She's experienced this life too many times for it to be anything but boring. Life was dull and Maki Harukawa had no interest in it anymore. She gambled her life not caring about it. It would definitely be a shame if she did die but living on the edge was something she needed to keep going. To feel the adrenaline made her feel a little more alive than she already did.

To others, Maki presented herself as the proper and sweet high schooler who always went above and beyond. She always presented herself physically as someone with her life together. Never once did she have a fly away in her perfectly tied pigtails nor was her uniform wrinkled even in the slightest. The brunette never seemed to express any of her emotions and that's what others found so amazing about her but she was ever so intimidating they not to approach her in the halls. Ever. She was the definition of perfect.

What they didn't realize is that their perfect sweetheart was none of that. Every day she found herself abusing drugs, alcohol, and cigarettes as a way to implement excitement in her life. At first, it gave a reason to think maybe there was something more but the more she went on the excitement faded and she was left a dull pain. 

Admittedly Maki carried a pocket knife everywhere she went in the small pocket of the blazer on her uniform. It wasn't per say for self defense more like when she got bored she seemed attracted to poking the tip of the blade on to her fingertip. It never drew any blood but the sting of pain was something that made her heart beat faster than it should probably be. 

That was as exciting her life got until she met this boy. He was the loser of the school. Constantly beat up by the school bully, Kaito Momota but she had found this kid behind the school building in her usual spot to do her private pit session. She felt annoyed by this kid but her face continued to deadpan and she walked closer to the kid sitting in the grass. He didn't seem to notice her until she was hovering right above him. 'Terrible chances of living in the situation of being murdered she noted'. To get the odd kid's attention she cleared her throat and it seemed to work. His eyes shot to her skirt, to her boobs, then to her eyes. She mentally scoffed with how pathetic and obviously desperate he was. Disgusting. 

Even though he was looking at her eyes and she was looking at his she couldn't exactly make out any details because of the oversized cap that was placed on his head. What she could tell was the awfully pale nature of the boy and the mess hat hair that was a dark shade of navy blue and he was way passer stoned. She also noticed the painfully obvious cigarette placed between his pointer and middle finger.

No words were passed between the two as Maki slid down next to him and lite her own excitement.

No words were ever said between the two to keep meeting up but they always did after school. To Maki, she had found some to share something with. The boy whom she had found out was a kid named Shuichi Saihara who introduced her to the tv show called Danganronpa. He first mentioned it when he sheepishly admitted that the brunette reminded him of the Ultimate Detective Kyoko Kirigiri with how cold they acted. He then quickly added Maki's beauty was just as beautiful as the detective.

Originally that was that she let the boy ramble about his obvious obsession as she nodded along taking in every word. The more he talked describing the gruesome murders and how his eyes lightened up over joyed by it the more it piqued her interest until she found her own self late at night binge watching every episode being sucked into the masterpiece called Danganronpa.

It wasn't until months later Maki sat in her usual spit and admitted something she hoped Saihara would understand. "I want to kill someone." She inhaled and continued before the other could stop her or call her crazy "my whole life I've never felt anything more than boredom and the way Danganronpa makes me feel is way better than any drug would." She began to pick at the hem of ger skirt hoping her lack of words would convey to the boy. "What I'm trying to say I believe ending another's life will give me the enjoyment I've always sought."

When Maki finally glanced over to Shuichi she was surprised to see not disgust but admiration. It made her chest swell with pride. "I've always thought about the same thing...it didn't matter if it was inside the universe of Danganronpa or my personal life I always imagined seeing the life drain of someone's eyes." By the end of his ramble, he was shaking not with fairness but with excitement and Maki felt her body shake too.

She didn't know how it happened or how they even got to this point but Maki dug her nails into a long cold golf club trying not to make any noises breaking through the window behind Saihara who was also holding a golf club in the dark of the night. The house they were breaking into was none other than Kaito Momota's. 

Only earlier Maki and Shuichi were getting high behind the school trying to numb away the pain of the most recent beating Shuichi received from Momota until Shuichi blurted out that should kill him. End the suffering he gave us. He promised it was a Robin Hood story helping the weaker people. Harukawa agreed to want to finally try her dream.

It wasn't hard finding which window was the bully's as they mapped out the building earlier making a foolproof plan. Once they both slipped seemingly easy into the room Shuichi walked up to the muscular male's peaceful form, who looked way too at ease for all the pain he inflicted on others a whole reason on its own why they were doing this, knocked on the wall beside his head. The taller male shot up in his bed and before he realized his life was gone Maki swung the club full force into his head knocking him out instantly. To feel her adrenaline finally peak she swung and swung the club into his head accepting the cracks of his skull and splashing of blood music to her ears when she was finally satisfied she gave one last swing and stepped back. 

"You are bloody brilliant, Maki Harukawa." And with that Maki took Shuichi by his tie and pressed her lips harshly into his not caring that he wasn't kissing back at first or Kaito's blood mixed with their saliva. Or even that they were having a heated make-out session right above a corpse. 

When they finally parted Saihara made it clear that he got the first blow next time. Maybe they were teenagers in love or maybe they were criminals on the run to them they completed each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic posted here! I really hope you enjoy it! <3


End file.
